The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct / Collectibles
----- Collectibles '''are collectible items found in The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Game, collecting all sixteen stuffed squirrels unlocks the '''No Stone Left Unturned '''Achievement/Trophy, finding all eight posters unlocks '''The Missing 8 '''Achievement/Trophy and finding all four Vehicle keys would unlock the '''No Down Payments Achievement/Trophy. 'Stuffed Squirrel Collectibles' Once all Sixteen Stuffed Squirrels Have Been Collected this Achievement/Trophy will Unlock: Locations Cabot Ridge *A stuffed squirrel is found on one of the shelves next to Jess Collins. Sedalia *In front of Jimmy Blake is a ladder leading to a room with a zombie playing dead, another stuffed squirrel found next to Lead Pipe. Pemberton *Across the street from the motel is a little shop. On one of the shelves is the stuffed squirrel. Garwater *Go to the fire station. There is a green jeep parked in front of it. Enter the building and turn right to find this squirrel on a table. Fontana *Go to a parking lot. On the right side is a fenced area. To get in there you need to jump up some boxes and from the boxes jump over the fence. On your way out you need to jump on a car and from the car to a rooftop. On the rooftop is the stuffed squirrel. Cleburne *When entering the morgue you will see lots of zombies eating bodies on the floor. In the same room is the stuffed squirrel. It's in the corner of the room, on a table. Oakview *An area with lots of tents. Follow the fence to your right all the way to the last tent. Inside the tent is the next stuffed squirrel. Taggart *Go to the backyard of the house of Charlene Wilson is a shack and in the shack is the squirrel. Lemon Hill *Go all the way down the alley. This alley is behind the building where Merle is located (in the direction where you came from). At the end of the alley is a ladder. Climb up and look in a small niche in the ground, on the rooftop. Barksdale *Exit the alley and go to the other side of the street and into the building with the "Donuts" sign. Go through the hole in the wall and look on the ground behind the counter. Lafferty *After talking to Noah Cruz you will go through some shops. The stuffed squirrel is on the counter, in the center of the last shop. This is the last room before leaving the building. Polksville *Enter a broken, green train. Go as far to the right as possible and you will find the last stuffed squirrel on the ground, at the end of the train. Archer Creek *After pushing the third car you will enter a building. After opening the entrance door you can find this stuffed squirrel to your right, on the ground behind some shelves. Danvers *Go through a corridor and enter an office. In the office go left. In the left corner of the room is the squirrel behind a desk. Sherwood *Go into the first house on the left with the barricades in front of its door. Go through the house and into the garrage. The stuffed squirrel is in the garage, on a table. Firesign Stadium *Keep moving and go around the corner, past the broken tank (follow the compass). You will get the objective "Continue moving towards the stadium". When going past the before mentioned tank, keep going straight instead of following your compass and look for a tent with that has a sign saying "HQ" written above its entrance. In this tent is the squirrel. 'Posters' Once all Eight Posters Have Been Collected this Achievement/Trophy will Unlock: Locations Pemberton *Go into the police station to talk to the Sheriff. In the police station is a room with some holding cells. In the same room is the very first Poster. The poster says "Wanted" and there's a woman on it. Fontana *When you go into the kitchen where you have to help woman named scout, look on the kitchen wall. There is a white poster of the cook. Taggart *When entering this area you will have to talk to a lady in the projection room. In the same building you can find the poster on a wall. Archer Creek *After pushing the third car you will enter a building. After opening the entrance door you will see this poster on the wall in front of you. Sherwood *From where you start in this area, go straight until you reach the last house. Go inside and you will find a picture of a woman with a fish in her hands in the bedroom. Garwater *Follow your compass down the road until you come to a fire station. There is a green jeep parked in front of it. Enter the building and go straight. Here you will find the picture of a forest ranger (a young woman) on the wall. Cleburne *Just a few seconds after that you will come to a reception and a long corridor. The poster is in the very last room, on the right side of the corridor. Look for some pictures on a table, next to a corpse. Lafferty *After talking to Noah Cruz you will go through a little shop. A zombie will then break through a door and you will need to go through a small, dark room. The last poster is on the wall of this small room. 'Vehicle Keys' Once all the keys are found this Achievement/Trophy will Unlock: Locations Fontana *Help Mia first then go back to the restaurant where you found Scout and Noah. The keys are on the kitchen table, at the exact same spot where Scout was standing when you first met her. Lemon Hill When you search for the fireworks you will come to a dark room on the rooftops. There is a ladder going down to a yellow bus. Before you go down that ladder, look for the key on a bedside cabinet, to the right of the window where the ladder is. Archer Creek Go into the building that has a big white sign saying "Archer Creek Utility" above its door. Search one of the side rooms (you need to open a wooden door) and look on the shelves to find this vehicle key. Lafferty After you push the car to jump over the fence, you will have to go through a very dark shop. At the end of the shop, a walker will break through a wooden door. The last vehicle key is in the small side room where the walker came from. References *Locations and Video (Stuffed Squirels) *Locations and Video (Posters) *Locations and Video (Vehicle Keys) Category:Survival Instinct